The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices having an interconnection structure and methods of forming the same.
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, sizes of interconnection structures of semiconductor devices and distances between the interconnection structures decrease. Accordingly, parasitic capacitance between interconnection structures may increase. As a result, it may be difficult to improve the performance of semiconductor devices.